Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (game)
center|332px Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (クロノストーン) là game phần hai của dòng game Inazuma Eleven GO và là phần năm của loạt game về Inazuma Eleven. ---- Game được chia làm hai bản: Neppuu (ネップウ'', Hot Wind, Scorching Wind'') và Raimei (ライメイ'', Thunder, Thunderclap''). Game phát hành vào ngày 13 tháng 12, 2012 và phiên bản Tiếng Anh phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 3, 2015. Sự khác nhau giữa hai phiên bản Mật khẩu *Yamano Ban in Neppu, Oozora Hiro in Raimei: のたんりぷれこふびい *Soyoyagi Step: をぎすたげけあやるて *Mecha Endou Mamoru: こうてつのしゅごしん *Synchro G: キラリとヒカル！ *Cgma: じごくのでんどうし Cốt truyện thumb|left|296px|Bìa đĩa game Neppuu và Raimei Tenma sau giải đấu Holy Road trở về trường Raimon và nhận thấy có gì đó đã thay đổi. Raimon không còn câu lạc bộ bóng đá nữa. Còn Shinsuke thì hoạt động ở một câu lạc bộ khác với Tenma. Và Tenma tự hỏi liệu mình có lạc vào thế giới song song hay không? Khi đó Alpha xuất hiện. Một tổ chức tương lai có tên El Dorado, là sự liên hiệp của nhiều quốc gia trên thế giới, được thành lập nhằm đối phó với những vấn đề quan trọng mang tính toàn cầu, vì một lý do nào đó, họ xác định rằng bóng đá cần bị loại bỏ. Alpha và đội bóng của cậu ta, Protocol Omega, nhận nhiệm vụ xóa sổ môn thể thao này khỏi thế giới. Thư viện ảnh Hình trong game Chrono Stone game 1.PNG|Tenma vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi nghe Shindou tham gia câu lạc bộ âm nhạc Chrono Stone game 2.PNG|Tsurugi vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ về bản thân mình đối với bóng đá Chrono Stone game 3.PNG|Kuosu kích hoạt chế độ tấn công cho Sphere Device Chrono Stone game 4.PNG|Tenma liên tục bị Sphere Device tấn công Chrono Stone game 5.PNG|Endou dùng God Hand V để ngăn chặn sức hút từ Sphere Device trên tay Beta Chrono Stone game 6.PNG|Endou sắp bị Sphere Device thu vào Chrono Stone game 7.PNG|Beta sau khi đã phong ấn Endou vào quả bóng đa năng Chrono Stone game 8.PNG|Tenma không ngừng gọi huấn luyện viên Endou Chrono Stone game 9.PNG|Những thành viên trước kia bị Beta tẩy não chào đón Nanobana Kinako Chrono Stone game 10.PNG|Sức mạnh của Nobunaga Chrono Stone game 11.PNG|Jeanne d'Arc giương cao lá cờ Chrono Stone game 12.PNG|Lưu Bị xuất hiện lần đầu Chrono Stone game 13.PNG|Sự xuất hiện của Gia Cát Khổng Minh Hình trailer Chrono Stone game 14.PNG|Trạng thái nhập định khi sử dụng Mixi Max Chrono Stone game 15.PNG|Một số kỹ năng sau khi Mixi Max (La Flamme và Setsuna Boost) Chrono Stone game 16.PNG|Tenma, Taiyou, Beta, Alpha, Hakuryuu và Tsurugi mặc áo giáp Keshin Chrono Stone game 17.PNG|Một số kỹ năng Keshin Armed (Buttobi Punch và Thousand Arrows) Chrono Stone game 18.PNG|Cậu bé bí ẩn nói: "Có vẻ như các cậu không biết tự lượng sức thì phải." How to do Mix MAx.jpg|Hướng dẫn Mixi Max trong game. Keshin_Armed_Battle_in_the_PV.png|Trận đấu Áo giáp Keshin (Keshin Battle) Mixi Max in CS game.jpg|Một số Mixi Max trong game. New Keshins in CS game.png|Một số Keshin mới. Chrono Stone Game - Jurassic Era.PNG|Thời Kỷ phấn trắng. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (game)-ENG.jpg|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone phiên bản Tiếng Anh, Wildfire và Thunderflash trong trailer. Khác Taiyou and Hakuryuu as exclusive charas in the CS game.PNG|Taiyou (trong phiên bản Neppu) và Hakuryuu (trong phiên bản Raimen). Werewolf and Vampier.PNG|Garsha và Vanfeny. Different teams in the CS game.PNG|Hai đội Tsukigami no Ichizoku và Vamptym. Different locations in the CS game (1).PNG|Trụ sở của Shiroshika và sân vận động Hanafubuki. Different locations in the CS game (2).PNG|Thị trấn Veaucouleur và lâu đài của Chinon. Different locations in the CS game (3).PNG|Vườn và biệt thự của Gia Cát Khổng Minh. Koumei Fortre.png|Một số thử thách trong dinh thự Khổng Minh. CS Locations.png|Đồi Kakashi, lâu đài Nijou và trụ sở Shinsengumi. Raimon Scout.jpg|Các nhân vật chiêu mộ ở hai phiên bản. Chrono Stone original story.png|Câu chuyện ở thế giới song song: Raimon Ikemen Contest trong bản Neppu và Aliea Gakuen Strikes Back trong bản Raimei. Aoi no Shodo-bu Dai Sakusen! & Endou-kun no Dai Konran!.PNG|Câu chuyện ở thế giới song song: Aoi no Shodo-bu Dai Sakusen! trong bản Neppu và Endou-kun no Dai Konran! trong bản Raimei. Otani-san o Otose! & Kaerimichi no dai Ronso.PNG|Câu chuyện ở thế giới song song: Otani-san o Otose! trong bản Neppu và Kaerimichi no dai Ronso trong bản Raimei. Mahoro mixi max amagi.png|Cặp Mixi Max tốt nhất. Battle with Dinosaur.png|Đá bóng với khủng long. Keshin Armed.png|Áo giáp Keshin và Mixi Max. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Wildfire and Thunderflash.jpg|Áp phích game phiên bản Tiếng Anh: Wildfire và Thunderflash. Trailer full|left|300px Liên kết *Trang chủ chính thức (Tiếng Nhật) Thể_loại:Game